


When Everything Stays

by LolaLee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korra POV, POV First Person, Pregnancy, korrasami endgame, past trauma, pregnant Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLee/pseuds/LolaLee
Summary: Three years after being poisoned by the manager of her Mixed Martial Arts competitor, Korra returns to Republic City, hoping to restart her life and rekindle her relationship with Asami, whom she hasn’t seen or spoken to since leaving but there’s a twist!





	When Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks,
> 
> I’ve been dabbling with a lot of fics since the time of my last post, several months ago. Unfortunately, they all would hit dead ends and then I’d find they were never all that structurally sound to begin with. This is a story I feel much more close to, having tapped in more to my own emotions. I hope you can enjoy it.

I look out the window of the new apartment. The view wasn’t something I really cared about when the landlord asked me if I wanted to move in. There was a kitchen and a bathroom and they both worked reasonably well for a decent price. The main selling point was that I could move in today, so long as I could provide the first two months rent and a security deposit, which I could. 

After signing the papers, he asked why he recognized me. I just shrugged, like I didn’t know what he was talking about. 

It’s not the view I would’ve had back when I still had my endorsement money. I tell myself hubris was never a good look and that it’s almost nice not having to worry about being stopped for an autograph, but it’s not really. The one nice thing to say about the view, is that I get to see a part of the city that’s same as it was three years ago. I know because the buildings are in desperate need of a new coat of paint. 

With no internet, I borrowed a phonebook from one of the few booths left in Republic City that now doubles as a urinal. As I expected, Tenzin’s was the only number listed. 

Unlike the others, he’s never really had to worry about enemies or stalkers. Even back when I was in the papers, journalists would sometimes forget about Tenzin or mispel his name _Tenson_ or _Tenquin_ , which suited him just fine. 

I greet Tenzin normally, not knowing how else to greet him. He’s so surprised that he calls Pema over, telling her it’s me. 

“Hi, Korra!” Pema chimes in. The elation in their voices is like someone removing a twenty-pound bag of sand from my waist. „How have you been?“ 

„Much, much better,“ I tell them. 

„It’s so good to hear that,“ Tenzin affirms, „To be honest, we were a little worried about you.“ 

The familiar justifications pool in my mind; _I needed time, I wasn‘t well, I don’t know what I would‘ve done if I had stayed._ All of them feel flat. There’s so much to say and none of it can really be expressed over the phone. “Yeah, well…“ I answer sounding cold. I a little guilty about it but still better than if I’d lied or oversimplified to please Tenzin. 

„We’re really happy that you called,” Pema clarifies, as if she’s worried I’m going to hang up. “Do you want to come over, so that maybe we can all catch up. Just, if that’s what you want.” 

“Yeah,” I agree, this time more positively. “I’d really like that. And,” I hate that I’m asking them this but really, who else is there to ask? “I was, like, wondering about the others. If, like, you still had their contact information. So… yeah.” “Of, course,” Tenzin assures me, “There’s just…” He starts awkwardly then stops when Pema says something to him. I can’t make out the exchange, just vague whispers on the other end of the line. „I‘ll send them to you now,“ he tells me, finally. I want to ask what‘s going on but I don’t. I trust them and I respect that explanations haven’t been asked of me either. Not yet. 

I get to unpacking my duffel bag. Maybe eighty percent of it is clothes. Leaving Ba Sing Se, it was easier to sell my bedroll than try and carry it with. If I can’t find one that jells with my back today, I’ll have to settle for a few of my blankets. The arrangement is still gonna leave me sore but at least I won’t be anymore out of pocket.

All I can think about is Asami. Leaving her, hurt almost as much as being poisoned. There were so many nights spent in guest houses with her as an imaginary companion. If it was quiet enough, I could see warm, beautiful Asami, lying next to me. If I could really concentrate, we could kiss or I could run an exploratory finger along her pale skin. Sometimes, I’d realise mid-fantasy that she really wasn’t there with me, that I had left her there on Ember Island and it would make me so sad, I’d cry. 

Finally, I get myself together enough to make the call. I tell myself it’ll be worth it for no other reason than that I’ll get to hear her voice again. 

“Hello, Sato,” answers Asami formally. 

My chest falls into my stomach. “Asami, hi. It’s me. It’s Korra.“ I rub the back of my neck, not knowing if I‘ve ever been this nervous. Even before fights, I can‘t remember having being this nervous. 

„Korra?“ Asami inquires sounding surprised without sounding angry. „Spirits, where were you?“ 

„So many places. I want to tell you about them. Can we meet? To talk.” I clutch at her phone, silently cursing myself for not having waited for a better segway. 

“Yeah. I- Yeah, okay,” There’s rustling on the other end of the line, probably from Asami paging through her agenda. 

”So, when works? I’m basically free,“ I tell her, not caring that the job I took in shipping starts in three days. 

„How’s tomorrow? I can take an early lunch. 10:30, we can meet at Ho Chi Min’s downtown? Does that work?” 

“Yeah.” I grin into the microphone like a smitten school girl. “I’m really glad you…” are still willing to talk to me, “yeah. I missed you.” 

I missed you too, Korra,“ Asami says a little coldly. After all, us missing each other‘s not something we’re both equally to blame for. I know that. But it still makes me giddy to think about her missing me. 

Walking through the glass entrance of Ho Chi Min’s, the hostess gives me a look. I tell myself that being Souther Water Tribe, Republic City people have always given me looks. But before, I could actually eat anywhere I liked. Now, when they assume I can’t afford to eat at Ho Chi Min‘s, they‘re right. 

Asami is already waiting when I get there at 10:29. She’s in a fluffy white coat that manages to completely swallow her form. Even for a city girl I wouldn’t have imagined her to be this cold. 

At first, she looks past me, still searching for the Korra she recognizes. When her eyes finally flash with recognition, she gets up to hug me. 

The contact makes me giddy. More than anything I’m glad that Asami wants to touch me, treat me like a friend or whatever I was before I left. I’m also relieved, feeling through the coat, that apart from a few winter pounds, she hasn’t changed. There’s the same pleasant warmth; the same mixture of lilac, honey and something uniquely Asami, that makes up her smell. 

Then she pulls away, leaving me feeling like a hungry beggar, who got a bowl of soup only to have it ripped away three quarters of the way full; ironically leaving her more hungry. 

”You cut your hair,“ Asami says amiably. „I mean it looks good… 

”But it’s different.“ She nods. I smile, running a hand through my shortened mane. „It’s managable,” I explain trying to sound modest. “You look great.“ 

Asami blushes. „Thank you.“ 

A skinny waiter comes to our table. I asked for a mixed salad and tap water, to which the only thing cheaper would have been just tap water. Asami orders leeche juice, rice balls, wanton soup, string beans and wakame. 

„It’s,“ Asami starts, „it’s good to see you so much better.“ 

“Thanks, I’m happy about it too.“ I smile to show her how happy I am. „After the accident, I,“ I pause, thinking about a few years ago. „yeah. I’m better now. Much better.“ 

Asami reaches forward, cupping my hand. 

„Asami, I,“ I look down, like the right words were somehow sown into the tablecloth. „I’m so glad you came to lunch.“ 

“Of course I came, Korra.“ Asami asserts like she’s naming the colour of a moon flower, „I know, what you were going through, you had to deal with it.“ She takes her hand away. „I’m still angry at you for not calling.“ 

“I deserve it,“ I affirm masochistically, wanting to hear everything she has to say, every muddled feeling. 

I was so worried,“ she continues, „when you were away. Something could have happened and no one would be there. I wanted to hire someone to find you but Tenzin talked me out of it,” she’s progressively angrier as she’s speaking. „Korra, you don’t know what that’s like.“ 

„I know,“ I answer paradoxically. 

Registering the harshness in her own voice, Asami backs off a little. „I’m glad you’re back. I still want you here. Especially now.“ 

_Why now?_ , I want to ask but don’t. Why poke holes in her logic when she‘s reasonably happy? 

When lunch is over, she leans forward. This time instead of just a hug, I get a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I am glad you’re back,“ she tells me from my shoulder. Again, the moment ends too soon. Already, we‘ve said goodbye and she’s walking back to Future Industries, back to her life. 

I linger a moment in front of the restaurant entrance. People walk by me, trying to get inside. After a while, I walk back to the apartment.


End file.
